


ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!

by Yami_Tokisaki



Series: Shattered Self [2]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Character Study, Character building, Dark Humor, Dub?, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, I think so., Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Humor, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Works - Freeform, Other, RWBY - Freeform, Random Updates, Sporadic Updates, Steven Universe - Freeform, episodic, eventually, fairy tail - Freeform, implied friendships, is that all?, though really that should be all my posts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Tokisaki/pseuds/Yami_Tokisaki
Summary: A series of amusing scenarios written by me, Yami, to pass the time and entertain myself. Mostly intended as a way to build the characters and world for an upcoming new work of mine. Enjoy it in all it’s messed up, chaotic, character driven destruction. May eventually include AU or original characters from: RWBY, Fairy Tail, My Hero Academia, etc. All credit to creators or writers where it is due.
Series: Shattered Self [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552984





	1. Dusty Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This one is... incredibly short, I know. Shorter than most of my (1) works up till now. But. I found it so funny while writing it that I just had to include it. Not really a character centric entry, but something funny to start out with. It’s also a good indication of future humor, so if this doesn’t appeal to your tastes you likely will not like future bits. For those that are still here, congrats. Wait, does that make me sound like an ass hole? Probably.

Rikugo sat on a ledge along the ridge of Spearpoint Mountain, overlooking the Alpha Kindergarten. The land around was desolate, unforgiving, and treacherous. He loved it, and the silence and isolation it provided. Only he and his creations could survive here. Which was why, when a human came streaking into his periphery followed closely by Quartzine guards, it confused him greatly. The confusion quickly faded when the being popped large avian wings from his upper back, Riku had identified the intruder as his elder brother. Which was why his confusion redoubled when his guards used their provided weaponry to plant holes in his brother’s wings. However, their protectiveness was not what surprised him, but the screams that echoed up the faux canyon.  
“OW! BITCH!” And, when another spear punched through the other wing, “OW! DOUBLE BITCH!”


	2. Never Saw It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just an infodump. In the form of a hilariously disproportionate... interrogation/arraignment of one Yami A. Tokisaki.

The prisoner sat across the table, hands cuffed to the triple bolted table, whistling. His gold and red eyes glittered playfully, hiding but never denying the horrendous actions he had caused.

“Yami Avaritia Tokisaki A.K.A. Zaphkiel. You are being charged with the following. 345 counts of petty theft, 20 counts of vandalism, 10 counts of assault, 865 counts of murder in the first degree, 547 counts of murder in the second degree, 869 counts of robbery,” The prisoner snickers at the number. 

“542 counts of grand theft auto, 38 counts of breaking and entering, 949 counts of illicit information dealing, 146 counts of possession and distribution of illegal narcotics, 74 counts of resisting arrest, 325 counts of aiding and abetting a known thief and murderer, 783 counts of manslaughter,” It amazes me just how much this monster has seemingly gotten away with. The surprise only grows as I read the following accusation. I glanced between the sheet and the accused several times, taking in the passive smile sickeningly plastered across his face. “And 18 counts of… inciting war?”

The being sitting across from me nods his head in smug approval. “Have you anything to add?”

“Well… you did overlook the- you’re gonna want a new piece of paper- 428 counts of jaywalking, 697 counts of possession of contraband, 437 counts of inciting panic, and the several times I reduced entire cities to rubble.” I lean down to grab a piece of paper. To record the account and confession of the speaker. “And one epic escape from, and subsequent destruction of, police headquarters.”

At this I shoot up stock straight and stare in horror at the handcuffs the accused is casually swing around on a finger. “Not that it hasn’t been fun or gratifying to sit through all… this,” He gestures around the room. “But I got a date in an hour, so I simply must be taking my leave now. Ta!”

Without so much as a twitch, I find myself slamming into the tile wall. Hard. Alarms blare, sending their red lights dancing throughout the building, as black dots dance in my vision. As I try to stand, to halt this monster’s escape, my back flares in pain. I collapse to the floor, consciousness slipping, as the former prisoner’s manic laughter rings above the deafening alarms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, there is probably a lot to process here and may take a couple of readings to catch everything. Feel free to post everything you notice about his character down (or up or wherever the comments are) in the comments. Full disclosure, Yami is (and this is a technical term for it) a horrible person. I’d like to see what types of occupations you all come up with, or reasons why he is how he is.


End file.
